


Under the Covers

by UisceOneLove



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: A little fluff to make up for it being sad, Bonding between Mickey and Debs, But seriously I love Debbie and I wanted her to bond with Mickey, I love these two I promise, Ian in depressive state, M/M, Mickey taking care of Ian, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1729217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UisceOneLove/pseuds/UisceOneLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During another manic episode, Mickey and Debbie tend to Ian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Covers

**Author's Note:**

> I needed something cute to go with my feels. Enjoy.

"C'mon, Ian, you gotta get up sometime."

The redhead ignored Mickey, burying his head underneath the pillows and tugging the bedsheets up to cover all traces of skin. Mickey rubbed his face in growing frustration, desperate to get his boyfriend--It was still hard to get used to saying out loud, let alone how it actually made him feel good to--out of this state. Fiona was supposed to show her ass up here an hour ago with the lithium but the bitch was nowhere in sight. 

"Please, just--at least come out to the livin room. Hell, I'll take you movin to the fuckin bathtub if it means you finally gettin out of bed." He tried, blue eyes anxiously watching the covered lump. 

"Just leave me alone." Came out as a muffled response from the underneath the pillow. Mickey knew that he couldn't push Ian when he was like this, it'd just lead to another scream and that scared him the first time around. So he just heaved a sad sigh and shut the bedroom door behind him as he walked to the living room and slumped down against the couch. Even Mandy was at a loss of what to do for her best friend. Fuck, maybe she'd have a better idea if she didn't fuckin let that wad of shit beat her every goddamn day. She was better than that. At this point, Mickey would fuckin sell his left nut for the other Gallagher, Lip, to show up and sweep her off her precious feet again.

The brunet buried his face into his hands, for once praying for some miracle that this'll get better. He ain't lettin Fiona ship Ian off to some mental institution. 

"Hello? Mandy? Mickey? Ian?" A voice rang out as knocking reverberated from the door. Mickey composed himself as best he could, which wasn't much these days from how frequent the manic episodes were getting, and got up from the couch to open the door. The other redhead, Debbie, was standing in front of him looking like Mandy had been playing dress up with her.

"Where's Fiona?" He asked, looking around outside for more company as Debbie walked past him.

She walked over to the couch and dumped her backpack on it, digging through her things until she pulled out an orange medication bottle and held it up for Mickey to see, giving it a little shake so he knew there were things in it. The brunet shut the door and walked over, scratched a hand through his hair before taking it from her to inspect. 

"There was a surprise visit from social services this morning." Debbie announced, taking the pills back and walking into the kitchen to scrounge some food up to mix a dose into. "We had to sneak the pills out so she couldn't be suspected of anything. Ended up chasing Carl down and threatening him with mu shank to get them back so that he wouldn't sell them off somewhere."

"Christ, that little sociopath's really askin for it." Mickey muttered, leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed, watching the little Gallagher as she crushed the pills with the handle of a knife. 

"Gives him a thrill. How's Ian doing?"

"Same as he has since this whole manic-whatever started. Won't leave the damn bed 'cept when he hasta take a leak or shit, wants zero company, and stays silent while staring at the wall like it's gonna morph into a fuckin dragon."

Debbie was quiet, focusing on the task in front of her. She made sure the pills were completely crushed before mixing them into some mayonnaise and making Ian a sandwich. "You hid everything, right?" She finally asked softly, as if reminded to ask the question thanks to what she held in her hand. Mickey nodded, casting a glance at his bedroom door. 

"Yeah. Mandy helped me pack up the guns and knives and shit, put them under the house so he can't get to 'em."

The answer seemed to satisfy Debbie, giving him a nod before she took the plate of food and went to the door, tapping on it softly before going inside. Mickey didn't go after her, pretty sure he can fucking trust Ian's own sister not to hurt him. She was as scared as he was for fuck's sake. The boy returned to the couch, waiting anxiously as he stared at the TV, knee bouncing in wait. He chewed on his bottom lip, not stopping even when he tasted blood. Ian was the only person his mind wanted to focus on. The redhead he called 'Firecrotch' instead of a first name up until recently because he wanted to fight giving a shit. The one who had the cute ass smiles and got him a fucking job and even accepted most of what Mickey would do on a daily basis.

Ian was the only damn person he ever got jealous over, and scared for, and had the desire to protect from every fucking scumbag that walked the earth. Especially when he couldn't even protect Ian from his father until he was so scared of losing the redhead a second time and manned up. 

But how can he protect the guy from his own mind? 

Mickey was jostled from his thoughts when he heard a door close softly behind him. There was a dip in the couch as Debbie climbed over it and sat down, neither of them saying a word for a few minutes. 

"I convinced him to eat." Debbie finally spoke up. Her tone held a familiarity to it, and when he turned his head to look at her, there was something in her face that tugged at his head, remembering them mention that they dealt with shit like this when Monica was around. "The pills should start working in a little bit. Don't know how they'll make him feel, but...Maybe he'll be less down. Monica was usually pretty neutral when she took them. Well, during the first few months when she'd be on them."

"You think he's gonna be that way?" Mickey asked. He didn't want Ian like Monica. That'd just ruin him at this point. Ian was family, the one and only person outside of Mandy that he willingly loved. He couldn't let him ruin his own life like she did. 

"I think that when a person's like this, there's no telling who they'll be." She answered honestly, meeting the fear in his eyes with her own. 

"We both got some fucked up families, don't we?" He sighed, rubbing his face. 

"At least it makes us unique." Debbie shrugged. "And we're a lot tougher than others."

Mickey scoffed, smiling a bit at the kid. "You ain't so bad after all, squirt."

"Neither are you. Just don't make Ian worse or fuck him up again." She warned, standing up from the couch and slinging her backpack over her shoulders. "Gotta get to school. I'll stop by afterwards to check in."

Mickey nodded, fucking glad he doesn't have to worry about shit like school at a time like this. Debbie gave a wave goodbye and left, making the house a lot quieter again. He didn't know what to do with himself, really. It was easier when Ian wasn't like this, they could play video games or fuck or go find something to do. Hell, he's been having to call the strip club to make excuses for him. They were both lucky that fit, smokin hot gingers were in short supply or Ian would be out of another job.

After about a half hour of trying to find something as a distraction, Mickey decided it was enough time to let him open the bedroom door and check in on Ian. The redhead looked like he'd fallen asleep, a plate of crumbs on the floor. He really had to give Debbie props, she must know her shit to get him to actually eat the whole thing. He moved further into the room, picking up the plate so he could take it to the kitchen. As he turned his back to the bed, he heard a slight rustle of sheets. 

"Mick?" Ian said groggily. 

Mickey stopped, turning his head to look at Ian over his shoulder. The name was progress. "Yeah, it's me."

Ian looked around the room in a haze, drowsy eyes finally settling on the older boy. "Where's Debs?"

"She took off. School."

"Oh..."

The brunet shifted his feet when silence fell, and when it was borderline uncomfortable he started to leave. "I'll just get this outta here.."

"Wait."

Mickey stopped, watching Ian carefully as he tried to form the sentence his mouth was working on. "Stay with me?"

He nodded, holding in the surprise and relief as he set the plate down. He got into the bed quietly, Ian slowly curling into him.

"I'm scared, Mickey." Ian whispered, shutting his eyes. Mickey ran a hand through the red hair in an awkward attempt to comfort his boyfriend. 

"I know. We all are."

Silence fell between them again, and Mickey was sure after a few minutes that Ian had fallen back to sleep.

"You won't leave...Right?" Ian asked in a small voice.

Mickey stared at the boy in surprise, feeling the truth even before he said it.

"I ain't leavin you, Firecrotch. Too much baggage that wouldn't be able to get out the door." 

He could feel a smile on Ian's lips against him, which comforted both of them. Mickey just laid there, even when he knew for certain this time that the redhead was snoozing. Mickey loved Ian too much, and even with how much it still scared him, he wasn't leavin Ian like this. He wasn't leaving Ian ever.


End file.
